Joey (Scar-Realm)
This is a work of Minecraft fiction. Before Herobrine's Death Steve was born into the village of Asmurk, ruled by Notch. It had previously been devastated by the attacks of Herobrine. When he was born, Notch picked him to kill Herobrine. He was raised by his mother, his father being one of the undead who roamed the bloodstone plains of the Scar-Realm. He played with the village children, did farming jobs for his mother, and he loved to adventure. When he was eight years old, he was visited by Notch, and told when he was twenty years he would go to fight Herobrine and live or die. At first, Steve refused to train. But when he turned nine, he changed his mind and dedicated his time into training. When he was nineteen, his mother became infected with the wither disease, and she slowly passed away. She turned into a clump of soul sand, and was scattered into the ocean. The disease was made by Herobrine. It would make people grow lumps, be unable to mine or fight or farm, not be able to eat, and then they died and withered away into soul sand. He became more determined as Herobrine had took both his father and mother. He trained harder, and a year later was ready. During Herobrine's Death Steve entered the portal, and was surrounded by mobs. He killed them all, and Herobrine came. He sent more mobs at him, and he killed them too. Herobrine's dog, Harry, jumped down from the castle, and tore multiple chunks out of steve's arm. He was injured, but threw a potion of harming, wounding Harry. He then put his diamond sword into Harry. Herobrine, in a moment of rage, beat Steve to the ground. Steve was wounded, and out of breath, and Herobrine mourned. He had second thoughts about killing him, but Herobrine turned around and the two had a fierce battle - both running out of energy. Steve eventually delivered the killing blow, and Herobrine told him he was strong before exploding into wither dust and flying away in the wind. After Herobrine's death Steve returned, with the good news of Herobrine's death. There was a huge festival, and Steve ruled alongside Notch. Notch became a god during the festival, and was made a god through a knighting, led by Steve. Steve made a family, and became very wealthy. However, soon after there were reports of weird things happening around the village, which was now a town. There was black dust latching onto the animals in the wild, and the animals would drop dead and the dust would leave. One day, he visited his mother's grave, telling her of the good things that were happening, and her Soul Sand left her grave right in front of his eyes, and into the forest. He then saw an army of mobs on the horizon, approaching the town. He ran back to warn the town, but turned around, and suddenly they all began glowing, attracting all of the dead's soul sand. Notch flew to steve's side. He asked what was happening, and the black dust formed above the army, sucking up all of the soul sand. Herobrine's face formed, and he began building. A loud voice boomed, saying "I am Herobrine Reborn". The army then approached the town even more, Herobrine on Spider back at the front. Steve and Notch warned the Town, and suddenly there were huge explosions, and there was suddenly a huge death toll. Steve told his wife and child to head over the hills. They left, with only a few pieces of food and a weapon. Steve and Notch battled with the army, taking down some of it. Herobrine knocked down Notch, and was about to kill him when Steve knocked Herobrine off his spider. His armour fell off, and hurt his arm. Herobrine told him he was strong, and took out his Sword of Ender. Steve crawled backwards, telling Herobrine to not do it. Herobrine stabbed Steve in the chest, and it turned him into Wither Dust, and vacuumed it up. The sword then formed Harry and spat him out, and Notch Fled. Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Human Mobs Category:Mob Variations